


When the Winds Blow

by KierPawlowski



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierPawlowski/pseuds/KierPawlowski
Summary: What would happen if John and Sherlock shared their feelings? What would happen if they went a little too far on John's stag night?





	1. The Truth

Sherlock stood in his flat by the window, staring out at the snow whilst strumming on his violin. He sighed deeply. It was nights like this where he missed John the most. The nights where everything was silent, a little too silent for the omega’s liking. He turned briefly when he heard his phone ding. He turned ‘round and picked it up. Heart beating at the name on the screen: John.

 

_‘Hey. It’s me. I was out on a walk and I wondered if you were up.’_

_‘Oh yes, I’m awake. What’s wrong?’_

_‘Can I come over?’_

_‘Of course, doors unlocked, you can come right up.’_

The detective started playing a lullaby while he waited, mere moments later, the door opened and John walked in, shutting the door behind him. It had been weeks since the two had spoken. Sherlock’s comeback had not been well received by his alpha best friend. He’d choked and punched the omega, anger pouring out of him. He’d cursed him off, told him he wanted nothing to do with him, so Sherlock stayed away, respecting John’s wishes.

The alpha sat down in his old chair silently as Sherlock wrapped up his melody

 

 “Is everything alright, John?”

“I’ve been thinking…” he paused “..about us.” The alpha exhaled deeply, finally looking up at Sherlock

The omega prepared for the worst, sitting down in his own chair “And what conclusion has all this thinking brought you too.”

John shifted, taking a heavy breath, heartbeat pounding in his ears “After you came back..I..well, I was angry, Sherlock. I was utterly and rightfully pissed off. You let me grieve, you..you let me believe that you were dead for two years. Two whole years. Christ, I got so depressed, I considered joining you for a while, and then I met Mary...”

Sherlock visibly flinched at the other omega’s name, chest aching

“She changed my life. She made me forget all of these…these feelings that I had for you, Sherlock. Please let me continue because this is taking a lot for me to say this to you, especially now.”

John rubbed his face with his hands before continuing, cheeks pink, palms sweaty

“I loved you, Sherlock. I was so hopelessly and utterly in love with you and I was terrified to tell you. I was so scared because I know you don’t feel things that way and you were so in love with Irene that I just..I couldn’t do it. I could tell you and face the rejection. So, I moved on. I learned to internalize my feelings because you’re my best friend and I shouldn’t feel that way about you. It’s wrong and it would mess everything up. So, I’m sorry, Sherlock, I truly am. I just..I cannot possibly move on without telling you how I felt.”

Sherlock stared at John for several long minutes after he was done speaking. Mind racing and pulsing with every emotion possible

“Y-You loved me?

“Yes, very much so and I’m so sorry that I never told you.”

“John..I..I think you should know that I wasn’t in love with Irene. I never ever was and I never ever could be because..I’m gay. Always have been, since I was a boy. I never wanted to tell you because I was afraid that you’d find out.”

“Find out what?”

Sherlock chewed his cheek, biting down hard before replying “Find out that I’m in love with you and that I have been since that night that you shot the cabbie for me.”

John looked at him briefly before standing “I’m engaged now, I can’t do this..this isn’t fair to Mary.”

“John, please..please, I promise you I’ll be everything you need. Don’t leave..don’t do this.”

The alpha looked at him with tears in his eyes and he licked his lips “I’m sorry, Sherlock. I’m with Mary and that’s the way it has to be.” He announced sternly, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled again before leaving the flat in a hurry.

 

Sherlock sat in his chair for what seemed like hours, tears streaming down his cheeks. He eventually built up the walls he’d previously let down and his cold demeanor resurfaced. Maybe the alpha was right, they were best friends and could never be anything more, no matter how badly Sherlock wanted it.


	2. All Yours Tonight

Sherlock and John had gotten back from the alphas stag night, both of them drunk off their arses and giggling, exchanging glances and brushing close. They went into the living room after John poured them each a drink. Sherlock sat opposite John in the omega’s living room, glass tumbler of whiskey in his hand as he looked at John

 

“Let’s play ‘never have I ever’..” The omega smirked a bit

“Okay.” He chuckled softly

“I’ll start..okay..uhm..never have I ever had a sister.”

John took a drink and thought “Never have I ever had a brother”

Sherlock giggled softly and took a swig “Never have I ever slept with a woman.”

The alpha gulped down a drink of whiskey and hummed “Never have I ever been gay.”

He stuck his tongue out and took a sip “Okay, urm..never have I ever lied about being bi..”

John paled a bit and took a sip “Never have I ever lied about being gay.”

“Technically I didn’t lie, but I’ll give it to you.” He sipped, pouring himself and John more “Never have I ever pictured my best friend while I’m having sex with my fiancée.”

John cleared his throat, face turning bright red as he took a hefty drink “Never have I ever suggested playing a game for the sole purpose of arousing my best friend.”

Sherlock smirked into his glass and took a drink “You caught me..but I’ve had enough playing, John.” The omega got up and went over to him, lowering himself in John’s lap.

John couldn’t help but hold Sherlock’s waist, watching in confusion as the omega leaned in and clashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

The alpha sat frozen for a moment before kissing back, slowly pulling away a few moments later “Sherlock, I can’t..y-you know I can’t..”

“Just shut up and kiss me, please.” He begged hastily

 

John took only a moment before capturing Sherlock’s lips again, sliding his tongue into the omegas mouth with a muffled moan, as Sherlock started unbuttoning John’s shirt while they kissed, pushing it open and rubbing at his chest with a pleased noise The alpha allowed it, suddenly finding himself ripping open the detective’s shirt without popping a single button and moving to suck on his neck with great power, sure to leave marks.

 

“Oh John..” He gasped, hand going to the back of the alphas neck “Yes…please..”

 

John picked him up and continued their kiss as he blindly carried Sherlock to the sofa, laying him down and climbing on top of him. He soon started unbuttoning the omegas pants, pulling them off along with his boxers and taking the younger man’s cock in his hand, stroking him slowly.

 

“Tell me what you want, Sherlock.”

“Y-You, John. I want you inside me..please..”

 

He didn’t stop touching the omega as he used his free hand to undo his own pants and push them down a bit, pulling himself from his underwear and spreading Sherlock’s legs. He groaned at the sight of the wet spot already forming underneath the dark-haired man and he stopped tugging at the omega’s smaller cock to spread his legs instead. John held his hips and slid into Sherlock completely in one thrust.

 

The omega let out a moaned gasp and arched off the sofa “Oh f-fuck..yes..John..”

 

A sense of pride and possessiveness washed over John as he grabbed Sherlock’s hips hard enough to bruise, thrusting roughly into him with a growl

 

Sherlock moaned louder as John hit his prostate “Fuck..fuck..rough, John..please..”

 

The alpha snapped his hips into Sherlock with everything he had, joining their mouths together with a moan; kissing him with more heat and passion than he had before. He angled and slammed against his best friend’s prostate over and over, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout the taller man’s body as he writhed and cried out beneath John.

 

“I’m c-close..so close, John! Oh fuck! Yes!” He shouted shamelessly

“Come for me, you gorgeous man..only for me..” He grunted, working himself faster and deeper inside the omega

 

John’s words sent Sherlock over the edge and he came between them in three hefty spurts, cock pulsing and standing red against his flat belly. He quickly tightened around John which send the alpha into his own waves of orgasming, coming heavily into Sherlock with a cry. He panted and kissed the omega tenderly, gently pulling out of him and lying next to him on the sofa, curling around the man possessively.

Sherlock grinned and softly rubbed John’s arms as he yawned and slipped into a post-sex, drunken sleep.

 

The omega awoke the next morning and instantly sat up; John was gone. He sighed and looked at the mess before him, head pounding as he sighed. He got dressed and started cleaning up when he found a note John had left him

 

_‘Sherlock,_

_Last night was a mistake. We did something horrible. I cheated on my fiancée. It can’t, and won’t, happen ever again. Okay? That’s just the way it has to be. I was drunk and so were you. We’re best friends and I don’t want to ruin that. You mean too much to me. I don’t want to talk about this ever again. We need to pretend that it didn’t happen. You need to do that for me. Mary can never find out. I’ll see you around._

_-John’_

The omega shoved the note in his pocket and went to his room, slamming the door behind him and curling up in bed with fat tears rushing to his eyes. John didn’t love him anymore and now? It was evident that he never would.


	3. The Day

The day came, John’s wedding, and Sherlock was absolutely devastated. He got sick in the bathroom before getting dressed and heading to the chapel. He had purposely made sure his and the alphas suits matched identically. If he was never going to marry John, this was as close as he could possibly get. He sighed and watched out the window as London passed by. This was it. After this, John would be gone. Gone forever and Sherlock would never be able to get him back.

He got out of the cab and went inside the chapel, going to the room John told him to and he opened the door, seeing the alphas back as he looked in the mirror.

 

“Hey, John.”

“Hey, Sherlock..you look good.”

The omega blushed heavily and smiled a bit, looking down at himself “Thank you. So..are you ready”

“Uh, yeah, definitely. Couldn’t be more ready.” He hummed, fixing his tie in the mirror

“John, urm..you know..it’s..it’s never too late to back out and try to be together..” he mumbled

“Sherlock.” He sighed and turned, approaching him “Remember what I said? This can’t happen. I’m about to get married. I can never be with you..I just can’t..I just can’t date a guy..it’s..not right for me.”

“Okay..I’m sorry.” He looked down, excusing himself to the bathroom where he sat on the toilet seat and rubbed his face _‘Pull yourself together, this day is about him, not you.’_

 

Within the next two hours, Sherlock was standing behind John as the alpha exchanged vows with his beta fiancée. He cringed visibly as they said, _‘I do’_ , and tears filled his eyes while he clapped for them, not matter how badly it hurt. He walked out with them and posed for pictures before the reception started. He shook the guests hands and stood beside the now-betrothed love of his life for about half an hour before going into a bathroom and splashing his face with chilly water.

 

 _‘It’s over, Sherlock. He doesn’t love you anymore. He’s married now, it’s done and over with. Stop this nonsense.’_ The omega said to himself in the mirror of the bathroom, sighing before going back out to the reception, chatting forcefully with Mary before he gave his best man speech. He fumbled a bit, distracted by his own thoughts but he soon found himself gushing over his best friend, unable to stop himself. People were crying, _‘if only they knew’_ , he thought to himself.

 

Before he knew it, it was time for the cake which was followed by the first dance. Sherlock stood up onstage, propping up his violin under his chin, starting to play the waltz he’d self-composed for the alpha and his wife. The omega’s eyes scanned the room as he played and they landed on Molly. She was the only person in the room looking at Sherlock and not John and Mary.

 _‘You look sad, when you think he can’t see you.’_ Rang through his head and she was right, Sherlock did look sad, he probably looked absolutely heartbroken. He quickly averted his eyes and watched John, imagining himself dancing with the alpha like they had in his living room for so many nights. The curtains always drawn, John embarrassed to be seen dancing with Sherlock.

The omega soon wrapped up the waltz and urged the DJ to start playing the upbeat music. He quickly weaved out of the crowds of people and walked outside, sliding his coat on, nearly to the sidewalk before he was stopped with a grab of his coat. He turned and looked; Molly.

 

“Where are you going, Sherlock?”

“I’m leaving, Molly, I can’t do it. I can’t watch it any longer..it..it hurts too much.”

“I know..you love him, don’t you?”

“More than I ever thought possible..he’s the love of my life and he’s gone and..” he teared up “and I just can’t take it.”

Molly sat him down and gently rubbed his back as he cried into his hands “You know what the worst part is?” he looked at her

“What’s that, hon?

“I think I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they should get longer as the story grows, I'm thinking about making this a series, although I haven't decided just yet (: happy reading!


	4. Little Bee

He stared at his bump in the mirror, taking his phone out and snapping a few pictures to document the growth. Sherlock sighed and cupped his small belly. He had just finished texting with John about his honeymoon and out of spite, hacked into his account and posted to his blog. The omega was angry, more so upset, on behalf of their unborn child. This wasn’t fair. John was getting to parade around with his new wife while Sherlock carried his baby and vomited his guts up every morning because of it.

 

‘When you get back from your idiotic sex holiday, we need to talk, John. Non negotiable.’

‘Okay..is everything alright?’

‘No. It’s not and it won’t be for a very long time. Just come over when you get back. ASAP.’

‘Alright..’

 

About two weeks had passed before John finally came over and Sherlock was furious. The alpha knocked on the door and shifted, palms sweating with nervousness. _‘What the hell could be so wrong?’_ He wondered to himself as the door swung open. He looked up at Sherlock standing there in his pajamas and closed dressing gown

 

“Hello, John.” He mumbled, stepping aside and letting the alpha in

 

The blonde gave a nod and stepped inside. He took off his gloves and sat down in his old chair, looking at Sherlock expectantly

The detective stood sideways in front of him. He parted his dressing gown and lifted his shirt, showing off his ten-week baby bump

 

“Do you know what this is?” Sherlock growled at him

“It..it um..it looks like a p-pregnant belly..” He mumbled “I..uh..congratulations?”

“Shut up, John. This isn’t something to congratulate because you know what? This baby is yours.”

“M-Mine? How is it mine?” He swallowed

“I went into heat the day after we had sex and I guess your sperm was still fresh enough to fertilize me. So, I got pregnant. Meanwhile, you fucking got married and went on your stupid, disgusting sex holiday with your wife!” Sherlock boomed, chest heaving with anger

“S-Sherlock..I..I’m so sorry. I didn’t think..I never thought..” He stammered, trying to find the right words

“Yeah. You didn’t think and you still won’t because you don’t care. You have your head too far up Mary’s arse to even care!” He started to cry, pulling his shirt back down and sitting in his chair

“What are you going to do? Are you keeping it?”

“Yes, of course I’m keeping it. It’s _my_ baby. I’m not giving it up.” He said in offense and sniffled, wiping his cheeks

“Look, Sherlock, I..”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re married now. You have Mary. I get it. I’ve heard every excuse in the book but you know what John? Either you step up and be a father to this baby or I don’t want you near either one of us. It would hurt too much and it wouldn’t be fair to us. I don’t want to raise this baby on my own but I will if I have to.” He stared him down, eyes serious but still teary, hormones raising his already-heightened emotions

John clenched his fists in his lap and nodded. He stood up and looked down “I..I need some time to think about it. I need time. Will you give me some time?”

“You have a month, John..if you don’t decide in a month then don’t bother coming around anymore and don’t text me and don’t call me. Enjoy your life with Mary..” He gritted out through clenched teeth

“O-Okay..I..please take care of yourself..” John tried, heading for the door

 

Sherlock watched him leave, curling up in his chair, hand going to his little belly _‘I promise it’ll be okay, whether he chooses us or not. I love you, little bee. I won’t let you down and I promise that I’ll be the best daddy I can possibly be to you. I’ll give you everything you want. You’re my sunshine.’_ He purred, slowly falling asleep


	5. The Appointment

Sherlock plucked up his phone about three weeks later. He scrolled through his phone until he got to John’s number and he called him hesitantly

 

“Sherlock..hey..”

“Hello, John. I just wanted to let you know that I have a baby appointment tomorrow and..if you want to..you can go.”

“Oh..I..I’ll have to take a long lunch but I’m fairly certain I can go. Are you sure about this? You were pretty upset the last time we talked..”

“I wouldn’t have called if I wasn’t sure, John. The appointment is at noon. 19 Harley Street. I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a nice night.”

“Mm. You too.” He hung up

 

Sherlock didn’t sleep that night, lying in bed until it was time for his appointment. He got ready and got in a cab, riding to the doctor’s office. He got out and looked at the building with a sigh, sitting down on a bench to wait for John. He cupped his belly through his coat and smiled a bit. To be honest, he was nervous to have a baby but he loved the thought of growing a baby, John’s baby, no less, inside of him.

Several minutes later, John cycled into the parking lot, locking his bike and heading over to the omega, palms sweating with an off-place nervousness. He looked down at him with a tiny smile

 

“Hey, it’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, good to see you too. Let’s head inside. I got a blood test a few weeks ago and they’ll be able to tell me the gender today.”

“Oh wow, okay, yeah.” He nodded and held the door open for Sherlock who slipped inside

 

The omega checked himself in and was immediately brought back, with John, by the doctor. He laid down on the table, parted his coat and raised his shirt for the woman who squirted cool jelly on his bump. She moved the wand around his skin and turned the monitor along with the speaker.

 

“Alright, Mr. Holmes, you’re thirteen weeks along..your growth looks really good. The baby sounds and looks perfectly healthy..”

The omega smiled tearfully and blindly reached for John’s hand, finding it moments later “Look, John, look. They’re so beautiful.”

“I know..I..it’s our baby..” He chuckled wetly, wiping his eyes with his free hand

“Would you like to know the gender from the blood test, Mr. Holmes?”

“Yes..yes, please.”

She opened his file and read the paper a moment “Looks like you’ll be welcoming a little girl.” She smiled

 

Sherlock burst into tears and turned, burying his face in John’s stomach. The alpha slowly pet his curls and looked at the doctor

 

“Thank you, would you mind printing out some scans for us to take home?”

“Certainly.” She nodded softly and did so, handing them to John before exiting the room

“Sherlock? You okay?”

He nodded and sniffled, pulling his face out of John’s shirt to look up at him “A little girl..m’having a little baby girl, John. We’re having a baby.”

“We are..yeah..” He chuckled a bit

Sherlock nodded a bit and looked at him “I need your help on a case this weekend. If you’re free.”

“Oh yeah..okay, no problem.” He split the scans in half and handed Sherlock his share before putting the others in his pocket “I gotta go back to work but I’ll see you this weekend?”

 

The omega nodded and walked out with John, giving him a quick hug before going back home with a sigh. He hung the scans up on the fridge and dragged a gentle finger across them _‘My precious baby girl..I love you so much and I think your papa does too, he just needs a little time. I think he’s scared, but don’t worry little bee, he’ll come around.’_


	6. Never Any Case

Sherlock waited outside the bar for John. He had invited him on the case at the baby appointment they were at. He saw him pull up and went inside, sitting at the bar, coat hiding his belly bump.

John walked in and approached, sitting next to the omega

 

“Hey, so, why are we here?”  
“Well,” Sherlock spoke quietly “we’re investigating an undercover sex trafficking ring. You’re just here for back up. I can do all the leg work.”

 

He ordered a fizzy water and smirked at the bartender

 

“You’re quite muscular.” The omega licked his lips, looking him over

“You’re not so bad yourself.” The man behind the counter remarked

“I’ve been watching you, you’re quite good at making drinks.”

“That’s not all I’m good at.” He winked at Sherlock

 

John nudged Sherlock and cleared his throat, face hard and hurt

 

 “What the hell are you doing?”

“Exactly what it looks like I’m doing, John. Flirting with this sexy barman.” He winked and went back to his conversation

 

John’s blood boiled over and he stood up abruptly, staring at Sherlock with anger-darkened eyes

 

“How dare you do this to me!? You’re just flirting with this guy right in front of me! While you’re pregnant with our daughter! Do you have any idea how disrespectful and hurtful that is?”

“Why? Why does matter, John? You’re with Mary. It shouldn’t matter what I do!”

“Well it does!”  
“WHY!?”

“Because you’re mine!” He suddenly blurted out

 

Sherlock stopped dead and looked at him, everyone in the bar now staring at them.

 

“Since when have you decided this?”

“Since you told me you were pregnant. I just...I haven’t been able to come to terms with it until now. I don’t want you flirting with other people. I don’t want you dating someone else. I don’t want someone else being my daughter’s alpha and papa. _I_ want to be that to you and to her. I don’t want anyone else filling that role because it’s mine to fill. I want to try and be with you, Sherlock. I want to try this with you. I want to be with you..” He exhaled heavily, looking at him vulnerably

 

Sherlock softened and cupped his belly. He kissed the bartender’s cheek

 

“Thanks, David.”  
“No problem, Sherlock. Anytime.”

 

John looked at them confused and the omega cleared his throat

 

“There was never any case, John. I just wanted you to be honest with me about how you felt, so I asked David to flirt with me to make you jealous...” He sighed

“Y-You lied to me?”  
“Yes, but please don’t be mad. It was the only way to get you to tell the truth..”

 

John stared at him, taking a deep breath

 

“I’m not mad, I..I understand why you did it and ta to you for getting me to admit it.”

 

Sherlock nodded slowly and approached him, wrapping his arms around the alpha. John hugged him back, kissing his cheek

 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. I’ll talk to Mary and get divorce papers as soon as possible. I don’t want to hurt you or our daughter. I want to be with both of you forever. I can’t let you go.” He nuzzled him softly

 

Sherlock nodded softly and they parted ways after a few minutes of hugging.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the chapter being so short, I've had a bit of writers block the last few days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo fic so, give me a little leeway. I know it's not fabulous but I'm hoping to improve as time goes on. Comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated! P.s I may not use the typical A/O/B dynamics such as knotting and all of that but just know that mpreg is imminent


End file.
